


Burning the Midnight Oil

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things can happen when you stay in the BAU too late at night. That was the only thing that could explain this mad desire she had for him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erin yawned and stretched. It was midnight, and she had to be back here by eight for her daily file check. The later she was here, though, the less time she had to focus on her empty home, her empty life. Sighing, she signed off on the last report of the evening and then stood, cracking her back. Turning off her desk lamp, she looked over the room to make certain everything was in place.

Leaving her briefcase on her desk, she grabbed her purse and made her way out of the office. As she walked past the bullpen, she noticed, through the half light of the room, that Agent Hotchner's light was still on. Which was odd, given his recent proclivity to leave early to be with his son and girlfriend.

Not really thinking about her actions, she pushed open the doors of the bullpen and stepped inside. The doors closing seemed ominous in some way and she took a deep breath as she stumbled forward. "This will never do," she whispered. Squaring her shoulders, she walked over to the stairs, climbing them slowly as she tried to figure out what she was doing. She didn't bother knocking on the door, she was just going to send him home, anyway.

The delicious scent of scotch overwhelmed her senses the moment she stepped into the room. Instantly, her hands started shaking and she felt her mouth water for a sip of that forbidden fruit. Looking around the room, she noticed his chair was turned from the door and he had no idea she was there. "Go away, Dave. There's nothing to talk about." By the slur in his voice, she knew he was drunk. Before, she would have exalted in this, eager to rub his face in his lack of decorum. Now, though, she knew the pain of not drinking. The sweet siren call of liquor to dull her emotions was no longer available to her.

"It's not David," she bit out, the cravings making her stomach clench. He whirled around and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, his eyes bloodshot.

"I came to send you home, but you're in no condition for that. Have you even thought about how Jack would react to seeing you like this?" She thought of the first time Lynn had seen her drunk, how disappointed she was, and glared right back at him.

Aaron jumped to his feet and stalked over to her, backing her up against the door. She felt truly afraid of him in that moment, and she raised her arms to push him away. Roughly, he grabbed her wrists and she drew in a short breath, trying to brace herself. "Beth broke up with me, through a text, on this last case. She was fucking another curator behind my back. Jessica has Jack, so don't worry about him or me, you haughty bitch."

His hands tightened on her wrists and she winced, trying to pull away from him. "Aaron, you're hurting me." She hated how weak her voice sounded and she tried to get away once more. "Let me go!"

This seemed to break through the mental fog and he relaxed his grip a little. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he lifted one of her arms, gently kissing her wrist, caressing the red marks with his thumb. "I'm sorry." His lips felt so soft against her skin and she shivered lightly as a flicker of fire ran through her body, pooling in her stomach. "Does that feel good now, Erin?"

His voice was weird, desire mixed with derision, and she fought not to nod. "Please, Aaron, let me go." It was as if he couldn't hear her, though, as he kissed her other wrist, licking at the marks he'd left. "Aaron…" she murmured as he ran his lips up to the crook of her elbow, kissing and licking her there. Why had she worn short sleeves today?

"Do you still want me to let you go?" The derision had fled, leaving behind only desire in his voice. And she knew she couldn't deny him this, not when, in some small part of her heart, she wanted this, too.

"No, please. Go on." He chuckled lowly and pulled her close to his body, one hand sliding down her back to cup her ass. Somehow, he got them turned around and he led her over to his couch, pulling her down onto his lap. She'd never felt this nervous with Bert, but something told her he would not be so timid with sex as her ex was.

As he situated her to straddle his lap, she could feel his arousal rubbing against her center. Erin sucked in a deep breath and he cupped her breasts, kneading the suddenly too heavy weight. "Your breasts are wonderful. I've always noticed them, you know, with the blouses you wear. They're larger than hers, than Haley's, and oh so firm in my hands." He bent forward and nuzzled his face into her cleavage. "And you smell so good."

Aaron's hands fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, becoming frustrated when they wouldn't open. Before she could help him, his hands tugged at the sides of her collar, tearing open the buttons as he pulled the blouse apart roughly to bare her flesh to him. She whimpered a little, some of the earlier fear resurfacing. He noticed and gently kissed her lips. A cool breeze stiffened her nipples and she realized then he'd gotten her bra off. Then his mouth was engulfing her breast, sucking and licking a turgid peak. "Aaron," she moaned, feeling her body react, feeling her vulva slicken with her juices.

He kissed a path of fire across to her other breast, suckling hard as her fingernails scrabbled at his back. She squeaked a little as she felt his hands ruck her skirt up around her hips, his fingers rubbing across her sensitive mound. "Does that feel good?"

She could only nod and gasp as he slipped those sinfully long digits of his beneath her panties, running them along her went core. Her arms came to circle him neck as he pushed her back to lay prone on the sofa. In one swift movement, he was stripping off her panties, cupping her with his hand.

"More," she panted out. "Fuck, please, more." Her words were becoming incoherent as the pleasure swept over her body. He still had yet to kiss her, and she threaded her fingers in his thick hair, pulling his face up and latching her lips onto his. She could taste the scotch lingering on his breath and this only fueled her desire. Vaguely, she heard a zipper coming undone and felt the cool air of the office once more lick her skin.

She stiffened then, the realization slamming home that she was naked and he fully clothed still. She began to fall small and stupid, tears pooling in her eyes as she shrank into herself. He wasn't too drunk to notice the change, and he pulled back to look at her. "Erin?" he gently, gently!, asked as he cradled her cheek, brushing at the tears with his thumb.

Erin began to sob, turning her face into the couch, unable to look at him. Shame swept over her and she tried to curl up in a ball. Once more, alcohol had made a fool of her and she had let it. Aaron got up and she scrambled to pull the blanket over her nude body, desperate to cover herself up. And then her heart stopped as he returned to her. He bundled her up in a soft embrace, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Just go, and we'll forget about this. I promise, I won't say a word if you won't."

"Oh, Erin, I'm sorry. I've used you, terribly." He kissed her again and she flinched for the caress of his lips. "Let me in, let me fix this. Let me show you how beautiful you are. I've made this so cheap, so crass. I know you've been struggling and here I am, adding to the burden when I should be easing it from your shoulders." His lips sought her out once more.

Erin relaxed her arms, reluctantly embracing him as he tenderly mapped her face with his lips. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"You caught that, huh? Yes, you are." He kissed her sweetly, softly, and she knew that the alcohol had left his system, if not hers.

"I don't know if I can do this, Aaron."

"One night, Erin. One night to fix my mistake and make you feel worthy. And we will never speak of this again."

His conviction touched her heart and as she thought, she let her fingers fumble with his shirt buttons. They opened so easily beneath her fingers and soon she was caressing his bare skin. "Okay. All right. One night of pleasure." She blushed at her boldness and let the blanket fall as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders. "Make love to me."

He smiled at her, tenderly stroking her cheek before leaning in for yet another soft kiss. She could fall in love with his kisses alone, but that was madness, and they only had this brief moment to burn. She sighed as he gently laid her down once more. He kissed his way down her neck, licking and sucking at her skin as she cooed in pleasure.

He placed two feather-light kisses on her nipples before continuing his path down her body. Bert had only gone down on her once before, but he wasn't into it and so she wasn't that into it. This, though, was different, was gorgeous and lush, and she held her breath as he kissed her nether lips. Almost teasingly, he wriggled his tongue between her folds to find her clit and she stiffened as a jolt of pure pleasure shot up her body.

Erin bit her thumb in an attempt to hold in her cries and moans. Her orgasm was blindingly fast and she collapsed on the sofa, breathing hard as his fingers lazily plucked at her nipples. Her veins still sang with pleasure and she heard him skim down his pants and boxers. "Round two?" she panted out, staring into his eyes. He nodded and she smiled wantonly. There had never been a round two with Bert. Opening her legs gentler, he entered her in one long, smooth stroke.

Aaron set a slow pace for them, prolonging their pleasure for as long as possible. When she came, she bit down on his shoulder, trying not to scream from the overwhelming beauty of it. He kissed her forehead tenderly and she began to cry once more. "Tears again, Erin?"

"Sorry, I do cry a lot now. Everything is just so close to the surface these days. You're wonderful, though. Thank you for this." She lifted her lips for a kiss and he obliged her.

"The only question is, how do we get out of here? I think I tore your blouse earlier, and my go bag in in my car. I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"This is the Aaron I admire." The words slipped from her lips before she could stop them. He smiled a little, one of those rare glimpses into his heart, before kissing her again. "I have a spare blouse in my office, just in case I were to spill. The keys are in my purse." He nodded and got up, covering her with the blanket before pulling on his clothes. Before he left, he kissed her once more and she watched him go with a smile on her lips.

She never felt herself fall asleep, but when she woke up, Aaron was there, sleeping on the floor next to her. Her fresh blouse rested on top of the rest of her clothes and she felt her heart clench as she saw how he was trying to take care of her. Her eyes were drawn back to him, and she watched him shiver slightly. Sliding off the couch, she curled up next to him, covering them both with the blanket. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, and she sighed, snuggling into him, letting sleep steal over her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin pinched the bridge of her nose. She had just gotten off the phone with the chief of police in Arden Hills, trying to smooth things over. The case had gone south quickly and after the unsub had killed the hostage, Rossi had snapped, killing the unsub. And a cop who had jumped into the line of fire to protect his brother. It had been purely accidental, she knew, but it still looked bad on them.

A light knocking came on her door and she looked up to see Aaron standing there. He looked as exhausted as she felt and a small smile spread across her lips when she realized he had sought her out. "Welcome home."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go. I'm certain you're furious with us."

"Last year, I would have been. Now, sober, I can afford a little sympathy. What happened?"

Aaron shut the door, locking it behind him, though there was no chance of anyone walking in on them at this time of night. Taking a seat on her sofa, he looked down at his hands. "It just went south so fucking quickly."

The profanity startled her. She would expect it from Dave, but Aaron seemed more genteel than that. It must have been especially horrid if this was his first response. Standing, she went over to join him on the sofa. He reached out and clasped her hand tightly. "Aaron."

"It was awful. Did they tell you the hostage was only eight years old?" She sucked in a breath as she shook her head. "Jack is eight." Hot tears splashed down onto their hands and she felt herself leaning into him. His arm came to rest around her waist and he held on to her tightly.

"Oh, Aaron," she whispered, squeezing the hand she held tightly. Looking up into his face, Erin reached up with her free hand to cup his cheek. "Did you call Jack yet?"

Aaron nodded. "He's fine. I just can't go home right now."

"I understand." And oddly enough, she did. Unsurprisingly, he turned his head into her hand, kissing her palm. "Come home with me." She waited for his answer, staring into his eyes as she waited for his response.

"Yes." He stood up, pulling her up with him and she let him wrap an arm around her waist. "Grab your purse and I'll drive us." She nodded and moved towards her desk, opening the bottom drawer to pull out her purse. She sighed in pleasure as his arm came to rest around her waist once more the moment she was back at his side. "Just one more night," he whispered in her ear as they made their way to the elevator.

"One more night," she responded. They stepped into the car and rode down in silence. His hand rubbed up and down her side absently, but she noticed the touches were more intimate than sexual. He seemed to need to assure himself that she was there and not going anywhere. Slowly, her body relaxed into his, and she let her head come to rest on his chest, fully trusting Aaron to protect her.

Aaron opened the car door for her and she slid in, buckling her seatbelt. "You do know there's no pressure for you to do this, right?"

"I never do anything I don't want, Aaron." He nodded and started up the car. "Take a left out of the parking garage." Giving him directions to her home seemed to calm her for some reason. As he pulled into her driveway, Erin realized she hadn't left any lights on. Usually there was at least one on, to give her a false sense of comfort.

"It's smaller than I expected."

"You don't need much room when it's only you, Aaron."

He put the car in park and reached over for her hand. She clasped it tightly, needing the comfort he offered. "I know that all too well. Are you ready?"

"I suppose." She got out of the car and fished out her keys. She nearly jumped out of her skin when his hand came to rest on her ass. "A little more north, Aaron? That's for inside." He chuckled lowly and slid his hand up to rest on her hip. Erin opened the door and led him inside.

Stepping out of her shoes, she put away her purse and cellphone before going to stand by the stairs. "Don't you want to talk first?"

"We're not in a relationship, Aaron." She tried to ignore the voice in the back of her head that said he had sought her out this time, come to her when he could have been with anyone else.

"Ah, yes, we're just solace." He took her outstretched hand and she led him up to her bedroom. Erin flipped on the overhead light and turned to look at him. "Come here."

She moved closer to his side, resting a palm on his chest. "What do you need tonight?"

"Soft and gentle?"

"That I can do." She stood on tiptoe to kiss him as she fumbled with his tie. Pulling it off, she began to undress him. Vaguely, Erin felt him undress her in return and then he was lifting her in his arms, carrying her over to the bed. Hovering over her, he sadly looked down on her. Reaching up, she caressed his face before arching up to kiss him.

His hand came up to cup her breast, thumbing the nipple lightly as they kissed. Aaron was true to his wants, softly and gently caressing her body, placing sweet kisses all over her as she writhed beneath him. It was a tender exploration and she found tears stinging her eyes as his mouth trailed down to her core. "I seem to remember you like this, Erin."

"Yes," she moaned, opening her legs for him. Another small smile crossed his face and she arched up into his hand as he cupped her. His hand was so warm against her overheated flesh, and she gasped as his thumb brushed against her clit. She could feel her body responding to his light touches and she was unable to stop the little whimpers that poured from her throat.

She nearly came when he inserted two of his fingers inside her, curling them just so. She'd never experienced this before and as she moved her hips, the pleasure only increased. "Does that feel good?"

Erin could only nod as he added another finger, filling her more completely. Her orgasm stole her breath away and she smiled up into his face as she came back down to Earth. Aaron kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. In one fluid movement, he entered her pliant body. "Oh, Aaron," she sighed out happily, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

Their lovemaking was slow, gentle, and absolutely perfect. "Erin!" he cried out as he came, using his thumb to rub her clit and bring her over the edge with him. Aaron collapsed on top of her and his heavy weight comforted her deeply. Turning her onto her side, Aaron pulled her back, spooning against her body.

His arm snaked around her to cup a breast and she bit her lip as passion rose in her body once more. "What's happening to me, Aaron?"

"I guess I've awakened you to pleasure." He kissed her shoulder and she turned in his arms so that she could kiss him properly. His hands slid down to cup her ass, holding her close. The kiss lingered on and she buried her fingers in his hair.

"Are we…" She broke off, biting her lip, nuzzling her face in his shoulder once more.

"Maybe, after we get some rest. I'm getting a little tired."

She nodded, glad she had stopped her words before she had said something she regretted. This was just sex after all. Wonderful, delicious, sex that made her feel wanted and desired once more. As Erin watched, his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. "I don't know if my heart can take this, Aaron," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "I guess I'm not a casual sex kind of woman. I won't be clingy, I promise. But I won't turn down any time you come to me." She kissed his lips softly before letting her body relax into sleep.

Erin woke up a few hours later to his violent thrashing. She shook his shoulder, hoping to wake him, and watched as his eyes flew open, locking in on her. "What's wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare. Do you remember?" He nodded and sat up, pulling her into a tight hug. She embraced him fully, not wanting to ever let him go.

"I'm not a casual sex kind of man, Erin, and you couldn't be half as clingy as Haley if you tried."

She drew in a sharp breath and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You heard that, then."

He nodded, stroking her hair softly. "I don't know what this is, Erin. I don't know where it will lead. But I enjoy this time with you."

"I enjoy it, too. You don't mind that I'm older than you?"

"By eight years. It's not that big a deal." He pulled back to look at her. Erin felt her heart skip a beat as he kissed her once more. "And if you can outpace me in bed, well, then…" His voice trailed off as he smiled.

"It's good to know I'm better than you at something." She kissed his cheek. "But I'm still tired, Aaron, and want to sleep." Erin spread her hand out on his chest and breathed in his wonderful, masculine, scent.

"We'll talk in the morning." His large hands splayed out on her back and she smiled at the protective gesture. It would take some getting used to, this odd relationship of theirs, but she was more than ready for the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dammit, Dave! Why didn't you tell me he'd been shot?" Erin bit out, her gaze hard and narrow.

"It was only a flesh wound, Erin. He's fine. In fact, he wants to see you up in your office." Dave smirked at her, as if he knew why she was so upset. "I told him once he found you to go home. Jessica's going to keep Jack for a few more nights. Find your peace, okay?"

Her shoulders slumped a little as she nodded. "Thank you."

"You're good for him, babe, just like he's good for you." He closed the distance between them and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he told me about your relationship. I'm the only one who knows, so I know to keep it under wraps."

"Thank you, again, David." He squeezed her shoulder gently and she smiled a little at him before stepping away. "I'll go see him now." Erin walked back to her office, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Opening her office door, she saw Aaron standing behind her desk, looking at the picture of him and Jack. "Aaron."

He raised his head to look at her and took a step forward. Erin couldn't stop herself, she launched herself into his open arms, hugging him tightly. Aaron's hands tenderly stroked her hair and she burst into tears. "Shh, Erin. I'm okay." She felt him kiss her forehead before cradling her head close to his heart.

"I had to overhear about it from Ms. Garcia. Do you know how hard it was not to cry or yell at her? I could have destroyed us both. I'm sorry." She pulled back to look at him and he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Kiss me?"

"Of course, darling." He bent down and gently kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him once more. "Come home with me? I have to take some time off, due to the gunshot."

"Yes," she whispered, resting her head on his chest. "Just let me grab my bag." Reluctantly, she let go of him, going over to her desk. She shoved her phone in her pocket before grabbing her briefcase, purse, and go bag.

"Erin, come here." She smiled a little and cuddled close to him. "We might have to talk when we get home."

A little shiver of fear ran through her and her heart clenched painfully. "A-all right." Then he kissed her once more, passionately, and she felt her fear melt away.

"I can't say what I want here," he whispered as he took her bag from her hands, slinging it over his good shoulder. They walked out to the elevators and met Rossi there.

"Are you two finally headed home?" he asked kindly.

She nodded and felt free enough to hold Aaron's hand in front of him. "Would you speak with the Director tomorrow and tell him that I'm going to take a few days off? He listens to you." She bowed her head and tried not to cry.

"What's wrong, Erin?" Aaron asked kindly, leading her onto the elevator car.

"Director Shepperd warned me that I need to stay on the straight and narrow, and if he thinks I've slipped, even the tiniest bit, he'll replace me." She looked up into Aaron's eyes. "But I want to take care of you and perhaps get to know Jack and Jessica."

"I'll tell him you went home ill tonight, and I took you home. It will give you three days before you need to have a doctor's note." Dave rubbed her shoulder gently and she turned her head to stare at him. "I know we've sparred in the past, but you've changed recently, for the better. If being with Hotch facilitates that recovery, I will do anything to keep you two together."

"We haven't even gone on a proper date yet, Dave."

"Then use this time to rectify that, Hotch. When you're trying to keep the heart of a beautiful woman, you have to woo her." He winked at Erin and she felt herself blush. "Now, I'll see you both back here on Friday."

Erin took a deep breath and felt another round of tears catch in her throat. "David, I do not know how to thank you enough," Aaron said, tightening his arm around her waist. The doors opened and Erin surprised herself by reaching out and hugging Dave quickly.

"We'll see you Friday," she said softly before stepping back into Aaron's warm embrace. "I want to spend all night in your arms, Aaron."

"I think that can be arranged. Do you mind if I call you darling? Haley wasn't really into pet names." He opened his passenger door for her and she got in, buckling up as he closed the door.

"I rather like darling. Is there a particular name you like?"

He fell silent as he backed out of the spot and began to drive. "I can't think of one, really, so I guess it's up to you to give one to me." He smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter a little.

"It will give me something to think about during the next seventy two hours." Sighing, she sat back and watched the sky from the window in front of her. "I wish this could last forever," she whispered as she picked out her first star of the evening.

"If we work at it, perhaps it can."

A sweet, blossoming, hope bloomed in her chest and she smiled widely. When they finally reached his apartment, he parked and took hold of her bag before leading her up. "So, this is home," she murmured, leaning back against him.

"Yeah. Do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please." She set her briefcase down on the table and watched him pour a glass from a pitcher in the fridge. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"In the living room," he replied, placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her into the other room. Together, they sat and he took hold of her hand, threading her fingers through hers. "Getting shot has caused me to look at things in my life, Erin. I find myself being unable to imagine life without you. I want to make our relationship exclusive and more than just random sessions of making love. You deserve more than that."

"So do you." She brought his hand up to her lips, kissing it softly. "Aaron, I've found myself falling in love with you. Life is too short to not let you know. But I don't want you to feel trapped, honey."

"I won't feel trapped, Erin." He let go of her hand to cup her face. "I think I might be falling in love with you, too. But after Haley, I've found myself being cautious. Beth didn't help anything, either."

Erin took a deep breath. "You should know something, then, before we cement this relationship of ours. Back when I started at the Bureau, my ex felt jealous of my success and he started cheating on me. To get back at him, I slept with Dave, once. I felt horrible about it immediately, and that's where the animosity arose from. I would never do that to my partner, now, knowing how awful it made me feel. Can you accept that?"

She couldn't look at him, afraid of his rejection. "Darling," he whispered, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone. "That was your past, right?" She nodded. "Then I accept it and appreciate your honesty." He gently raised her face and kissed her.

"Oh, Aaron," she whispered, sipping her water as she tried to control her wildly spinning emotions. "Thank you."

He took the cup of water from her hands, setting it on the coffee table. "Come to bed with me." She nodded and let him help her up. They went to the bedroom and she smiled at the masculine feel of the heavy, dark, furniture. Turning her to face him, Aaron undid the buttons on her jacket and slipped it from her shoulders.

She reached out and unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it from his pants before stepping forward and resting her cheek on his bare chest. "Could we just cuddle tonight, honey? Please?"

"Yes, darling." She smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Erin felt her skirt zipper come undone and she shimmied her hips to let it fall to the floor. Stepping back a little, she undid his belt and zipper, pushing his pants down to join her skirt. Aaron tried to tug her shell over her head and she heard him gasp in pain.

"Let me." Erin pulled off the shell, tossing it to the floor as he fumbled with her bra. "And into bed we go." She pulled back the covers and climbed in, waiting for Aaron to join her. Erin plastered herself against him, loving how his body warmed her. "I love this."

He kissed her gently, running his hand down her back so he could cup her ass. "I love this, too." He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in deeply. "I love how you smell. Always so fresh and clean, like a beautiful spring day."

Erin sighed happily. "I love how you smell, too. Woodsy and masculine. May I have a good night kiss?"

"All you had to do was ask." Aaron turned his head and kissed her sweetly. "I love your heart."

"And I love your heart." Erin kissed him once again. "You're my beau."

"You're my sweetheart." They exchanged another kiss, and then she yawned. "Go to sleep, darling. I'll be here in the morning." She nodded and snuggled close to him, feeling his hand slide up to curl around her waist protectively. This was going to be a wonderful relationship, she could feel it in her bones.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin woke up the next morning feeling the sun on her body. Looking around, she found Aaron watching her. "Good morning, honey," she whispered as she sat up. As she stretched, she realized her bra had gone missing sometime in the night and she blushed, covering her chest with her arms.

Aaron chuckled lowly and she shrugged. "I never knew you were so modest, Erin."

"It just feels a little odd, waking up in a new bed, in the arms of someone I care for. This hasn't happened in so long. Alan and I had separate rooms for the last five years of our marriage."

He ruffled her hair lightly and she arched into the touch. "I'm sorry, darling." Leaning over, he kissed her gently before pushing her back on the bed. "Do you want to get out of bed?"

"Maybe sometime today. Don't you have to pick up Jack, too?" she asked, smiling gently as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"No, I think I'll have Jess drop him off about noon. What would you like to have her bring by for lunch?"

She tapped her finger against her lips as she thought. "Chinese food sounds good right about now." He nodded and bent down to kiss her once more. "Umm, I would love to have you love me right now, but I don't want to hurt your arm further. Would you just cover my face in kisses for a while?"

His face relaxed into a peaceful smile as he nodded. "You are thoroughly lovely, Erin," he whispered as he began to place soft kisses against her lips. She let her eyes close as he adjust how they were resting, straddling her body before pressing those same gentle, soft, kisses to the planes of her face. Erin surrendered herself to the gentle waves of pleasure that washed over her as he worshipped her.

The time passed, more quickly than she would have liked, and she had to finally disentangle herself from his arms and stand up. "I should probably take a shower before Jack comes over." Erin crossed her arms over her stomach and looked down at the floor, feeling suddenly vulnerable at the thought of being with his son before they had even had a date.

"Would you like to have lunch, just the two of us, before Jessica brings Jack over? Would that settle your heart a little more?"

Her head shot up as she nodded, her lips pursing a little as she tried to keep from crying. "I think I would really like that, Aaron." He sat up before smiling at her, and she turned and rushed from the room, heading across to the bathroom and stepping into the shower.

As the water poured down around her, she thought about everything that was happening in her life at the moment. While she hadn't expected to fall in love so deeply, it made her happy to know that he was also feeling things so deeply. Her heart was lighter than it had been in months, and she wanted to share this happiness with everyone around her.

Even though it wasn't her shampoo, she still used it, washing her hair and sighing as she realized that she would smell like him. Finally, the water began to turn cool, and she turned the shower off before reaching out to grab a towel and wrapping it around her body. The realization that she hadn't brought a change of clothes in with her suddenly came to the forefront of her mind, and she left out a disgusted sigh as she roughly shoved the shower curtain out of her way.

Erin was just about to make a run for it across the hall when she saw that Aaron had laid a change of clothes out for her on the counter. Shaking her head, she quickly dried off before changing into what he'd picked out. He'd managed to bypass all the professional clothes that she kept in her go bag to find the softer, more feminine, clothes that she wore when she was in her hotel room.

Smoothing the peasant skirt over her legs, she took one last look at herself in the mirror before exiting the room and going in search of him. Erin found her lover in the living room, talking on the phone. From the sound of it, it was his sister in law, and she smiled as she rested her head against the doorjamb, listening to the conversation. "All right, I think I smell my shampoo behind me. We'll be by to pick Jack up about four? All right, see you then. Bye."

Hanging up, he turned and smiled at her. "I'm ready to head out if you are, Aaron."

"I am." Standing, he came over to her side and clasped her hand with his good hand. "Do you mind driving? I really shouldn't with my arm still in the sling."

"That's fine. Does that mean I get to choose where we eat, too?"

"If you'd like."

She nodded and grabbed the keys to her car off the table before leading him outside. It didn't take long for her to settle on her favorite café, and she smiled to see that it wasn't too busy yet. They were seated almost the moment they entered the building, and then she was staring at the menu, trying to concentrate on it and not Aaron. "I hope there's something here that you like."

"She's sitting right across from me at the moment." The romantic words made her blush a little, and she buried her face once more in the menu, trying to ease the blush away from her cheeks. Finally, their waitress came by, and she ordered her usual, smiling when Aaron ordered a California club.

"You don't need to sweet talk me," Erin finally said, once the waitress was leaving to put their order in. "I'm already in love with you."

She felt free enough to tell him that, and the smile that crossed his lips dazzled her a little. Reaching across the table, Aaron clasped her hand tenderly, as he opened his mouth. "You deserve to have lovely words spoken about you, Erin. It's one way that I show my love. I don't say that phrase often, it comes out in other ways."

She nodded. "I'm demonstrative, in private. When I'm in a more public setting, my looks usually give me away. I can control all my microexpressions except for my eyes."

"I'll have to keep that in mind, Erin." He squeezed her hand before drawing his back as the waitress dropped off their drinks. "I hope that Jack understands my bringing another woman into his life right now. I really do love you, but if this introduction doesn't go well, we'll have to take things a little slower, until he warms up to you."

She picked up her glass of lemonade and took a long sip before nodding. "I completely understand. Our children should always come first. With my children, it will be a different story. They haven't really forgiven me for the two trips to rehab or the divorce. But, they're almost adults, and I have to let them go. Even if it hurts."

She blinked rapidly, knowing in her heart that it was useless to try and stem the flow of tears. And then, Aaron was reaching in his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief and giving it to her. A watery laugh bubbled out of her lips as she accepted the offering, daubing at her eyes as she let out a forced breath. "Love sometimes hurts the most, let me tell you. Do you remember Milwaukee?" She nodded. "When we got back, I was left with an empty house. She had moved to Jessica's. It felt like my heart had been torn from my chest. I never stopped loving her."

"I never stopped loving Alan, even though we were not meant to be together. Our season seemed so short, in hindsight. But perhaps that's what allowed me to be with you. Because I fought my demons, and you fought yours, we were allowed this moment of happiness together. Or is that entirely too sappy?"

Aaron shook his head as he covered her hand with his. "No, it is thoroughly appropriate and a lovely way to make this relationship more than what it started out as." There was a tinge of guilt clouding his eyes, and Erin longed to be free enough to capture his lips right there, heedless of who was watching them. She settled for bringing his hand to her lips and kissing the palm, instead, pouring out all her emotion there.

"We were both a bit primal that evening, darling. I went with the intention to push you, and in the end, we made it right. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Yes," he replied lowly as the waitress came with their food. She was loathe to let go of his hand, and it seemed like he felt the same way, since his gaze met hers, and she nodded a little. "At least my left hand is dominant," he replied, giving her a small smile.

"And my right hand is dominant," she replied before tucking into her food, feeling more comfortable with him as the seconds ticked by.


	5. Chapter 5

Erin found that she couldn't sit still as she waited for Aaron to come pick her up for their family date a few days later. While Jessica had been a bit reserved when they had picked up Jack, she had quickly lost the icy demeanor when she saw how Aaron treated her. And somehow, they had come to an understanding, something that Erin knew would help to smooth things out in the long run.

Unable to sit any longer, she popped up out of her chair and began to pace the length of her living room, dreaming up all the worst case scenarios for their afternoon together. The one that scared her the most, however, was that Jack would wholesale reject her, and never let her into his father's life. What scared her the most about that situation was the possibility that she could lose Aaron if that were the case. After all, his son came first, and she understood that.

Letting out a frustrated breath, she paused and stared out the window in time to see Aaron turn into her drive. Unable to stop the wide smile that crossed her lips, she raised her hand in welcome, her heart beating a little more slowly when she saw Jack wave back excitedly. Heading out into the hall, she picked up her purse and phone before going outside and locking her door.

"Miss Erin! We're going to the zoo. I hope that you like animals," Jack said rather matter-of-factly as he went up to her side to grab hold of her hand and drag her over to the waiting car. Aaron was still seated in the driver's seat, and she went to join him up front when Jack tugged her into the back with him. "We need to set up a plan, Miss Erin, for what we really want to see. We have to get everyone's favorites in, that's only fair."

She nodded as she met Aaron's eyes in the rearview mirror. There was a hint of a smirk there, and she raised her eyebrow in return as she nestled in close to Jack, letting him babble on about the different facts of the zoo. "Well, if you don't mind, I really want to see the clouded leopard. It's one of my favorite cats."

An excited gasp tore from Jack's lips as he nodded. "I love the big cats, too! We have to go see the lions, then, as well. Is there anything that you want to see, Dad?"

"Well, the pandas are always nice to look at," he drawled out, and she nodded. "I think that we might have to pick and choose, though, Jackers. The cloud leopards are on the Asia Trail, while the lions are on the other side of the zoo, with the other big cats."

"Okay. We should start with what Miss Erin wants to see first, then, since she's our guest."

A tiny part of Erin's heart melted at the way he said that, and she reached out to ruffle his hair. The boy didn't seem to mind the gesture, and she smiled down at him as she blinked. "Do you need my handkerchief again, Erin?"

"No, Aaron, I will be perfectly fine in just a moment," she replied before taking a few deep, calming, breaths. Jack looked up at her, the smile never slipping from his face as he leaned against her upper arm. There was something so innocently accepting in that gesture, and she felt herself relax all the more. "So, is your aunt Jessica going to be at your house when we're done today?" she asked, trying to suss out how much time the woman spent with them.

"Yes, because she is helping Dad make supper for us. Aunt Jessica thought that it would be nice to have a home cooked meal, as a family. Are you going to be a part of our family?"

Erin went to reply, but found that she didn't have the right words. Looking into the rearview mirror, she saw that Aaron was watching them, a cautious look in his eyes, and she knew that she had to tread very carefully so as not to hurt any of them. "If you would like me to be, I would love to become a part of your family. I know that I can never replace your mom or your aunt Jessica, but I can be me."

"Dad says that's the perfect person to be."

She nodded a little as she let her free hand begin to play with the hem of her shirt. "Your dad gives some great advice, kiddo. It's something that I should have learned a long time ago, before I made so many mistakes."

Erin felt tears well up in her eyes, and she blinked rapidly as she looked away from Aaron's all too seeing eyes. "We all make mistakes, Erin. It's what we do with them that defines our spirit. And yours has a luster to it that sparkles in even the darkest night."

The tender words filled her heart with a deep joy, and she nodded before closing her eyes completely, resting her head against the car seat. The smooth way that Aaron drove soon lulled her into a light sleep, and the next thing she knew, Aaron was gently shaking her awake. "We're here, Erin," he whispered in her ear before kissing her softly.

She let out a little hum of contentment before deepening the kiss ever so slightly, wanting to steady herself, anchor herself, to this precious moment. "Sorry, when I'm not driving, I have the horrid habit of nodding off."

"Don't be sorry, it's thoroughly adorable. And you don't snore, so that's a plus." She knew that he was teasing, so she arched her eyebrow at his a little as she pushed him away and slipped out of the car. "Erin!"

"I know, you were teasing me, Aaron. But we have to get into the zoo so that we can try and catch everything that we want to see." She tempered the words with a soft smile, letting him know that she was trying to tease him in her own way. He picked up the hint and let his features relax into a smile before closing the door and locking the car.

Jack took hold of her hand and began to tug her towards the entrance. "Wait for me, Jack," Aaron called out as he jogged over to their sides. Erin giggled a little when he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her a little closer to his side.

"I am so glad that your arm is healing well. We're going back to work on Monday, and I'm certain that your team is going to know everything about us, just based on the way that I look at you. And I'm not sure how Alex will take that particular bit of news."

"She's just a little uncertain of you, yet. I don't think that she believes you've really changed, and I know how much that hurts," he whispered before squeezing her hip softly. Erin nodded as she molded her body to fit his, falling into step with him. Jack wiggled his hand free of her clasp and began to walk on ahead. A small jolt of fear rushed down her spine, and she looked up to see what Aaron would say. "He'll be fine here, and he knows to stay in my line of vision."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I was a bit of a helicopter parent when my children were growing up. It's a hard habit to get out of, I guess."

He smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her softly. "I completely understand. Haley was much the same, you know. I think that the job that we have makes us one of the two extremes." She nodded a little, loving how quickly he went to soothe her, to reassure her, and she let out a contented sigh. They drifted closer together as they followed after Jack, and Erin wondered where he was leading them.

She needn't have worried about that, though, as soon they were coming to a stop in front of the cloud leopard exhibit, and Jack was looking back at her, grinning widely. "Here they are, Miss Erin! Come up here by me so that we can watch them together."

Erin let go of Aaron's hand as she nodded, stepping forward and coming up next to Jack. He trustingly reclined back against her as they watched the cats prowl about, and she giggled a little as the animals began to play with each other. "Nature is so amazing," she murmured, welcoming Aaron's arm around her waist.

"Isn't it, though?" he replied as he pulled her closer to his side, resting his head against hers. The domesticity of the gesture caused her heart to lurch in her chest, and she bit her lip as she drew in a long, slow, breath. "After this, do you want to find the restaurant and get something to eat?"

"Maybe. If you guys are hungry. I'm trying to be flexible, since it's something that's stressed at our meetings."

"Of course," he murmured, letting his hand run up and down her side. Erin felt herself relax more and more as they continued to watch. She wanted to let Jack make the next move, since the day was really about him, and getting comfortable together.

"Can we go see a few more animals now, Miss Erin?" Jack stepped away from her so that he could look up into her eyes. They smiled at each other, and she nodded. "Yes! Let's head towards the other cats now, and see what we can along the way."

Erin nodded and clasped Jack's outstretched hand, letting the boy lead her and Aaron along as they continued their day of adventure. It felt so right to be welcomed by him, and she only hoped that this boded as well for when she introduced her children to Aaron.


	6. Chapter 6

The air crackled and shimmered with tension as Erin looked around the table at her three children. They were all wearing the same, mulish, obstinate, frowns, and she gulped as she threw a desperate look at Aaron. He cleared his throat, and those looks turned to glares as all her children whipped their heads to stare at him.

"So, Bruce, have you settled on a major yet?" he asked before picking up his glass and taking a sip of water.

Her son let out a disgusted sigh, his lip curling as he shook his head. "I'm not going to declare until the semester before my junior year. No one knows what they want to do before then, anyway. Duh."

Erin gasped as she slipped her hand off the table and reached over to grip Aaron's knee tightly. She was mortified at the way her children were treating her lover, and her heart sank into her stomach, as part of her just knew that there was no way that Aaron would want to be with her after this sort of treatment.

Aaron glanced over at her, giving her a pained smile before looking back at Bruce. "That may be your experience, but I knew exactly what I was going to do the minute I too the SATs. I had a college in mind, along with a plan on how to graduate with honors. And I followed that plan and graduated from Georgetown Law a year ahead of schedule. From what I know of your mother, I would say that she was just as driven in her schooling, especially to have gotten where she is in the FBI."

"Whatever," Bruce muttered as he glared at Aaron before throwing a look at Karen. She shook her head a little, seeming to be thawing a little, and Erin smiled at her, desperate for her eldest child to same something, anything, positive.

"We should probably be going, Mom. It's getting late, and Tabby has school in the morning. It was really nice to meet you, Mister Hotchner," her eldest said as she pushed her chair away from the table and hurriedly stood. Her other two children nodded in response and got up just as quickly, making a beeline for the door without bothering to say goodbye to her.

Once the front door slammed shut, she let out a heartbroken sigh and turned to Aaron. "That could have gone a lot better," she murmured, picking up their plate and heading for the kitchen.

"It will get better over time, I know that it will. Listen, I have an errand to run that I forgot about. Will you be okay?"

Erin felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, her worst fears confirmed by his words. "I think so," she whispered as she loaded the dishes into the washer. Struggling valiantly not to cry, she stiffened a little as he kissed the side of her head before heading out the door.

Once she was certain that he was gone, Erin gave into her tears, and she made her way, gasping and sobbing, into the living room. Curling up on the left corner of the sofa, she pulled the crocheted afghan her mother had made down around her shoulders, needing the comfort it would bring her broken heart.

At some point, she must have fallen asleep, as the next thing she knew, a small hand was shaking her shoulder quite insistently. Blinking open her eyes, she was surprised to see Jack standing before her, a bouquet of flowers clenched in his fist. "Miss Erin, Daddy said that you needed something beautiful to cheer you up. I remembered that Mom really liked flowers, and while there weren't any flower shops open this late at night, the grocery store had these. I hope you like them."

Erin nodded slowly before reaching out and taking hold of the bouquet, bringing it to her nose and taking a deep breath. The scent overwhelmed her, filling her with happiness, and she blinked once more, not wanting Aaron to think that she was upset with the offering. "These are so lovely, Jack. Thank you."

He beamed at her as he nodded and clambered up onto the sofa, picking up an end of the afghan and burrowing beneath it until only his head was visible. "I'm glad you like them. Daddy says that we're going to have a sleepover tonight, since you might feel a bit lonely tonight. I don't want you to be lonely."

"Oh, I could never be lonely with you in my life, Jack." She reached out with her free hand and combed her fingers through his hair before looking up at Aaron. "Would you mind getting a vase for these? They're in the kitchen, next to the sink."

"I'll be right back. Do you want anything while I'm in the kitchen?"

"Soda?" Jack asked, and she nodded, letting him know that it was okay to bring into the living room.

"There's popcorn in the wicker basket atop the microwave. If we're having soda, we might as well have popcorn, too," she said softly, giving her lover a gentle smile.

"All right, I'll be back in a few minutes." He smiled back at her before turning and leaving the room. Erin pushed the afghan off her lap and set the flowers on the table next to her.

"You know, it's a lucky thing that this sofa is a sleeper sofa, Jack. That means we can stay down here and watch television until we fall asleep." He looked up at her, grinning as he nodded eagerly. "Can you help me get it ready while your dad makes us our snacks?"

"Of course I can, Miss Erin." She nodded and they got off the sofa. Jack pulled off the cushions while she got the bed set up. The tasks didn't take long, and she crooked her finger a little, wanting Jack to follow her. They went over to the hall closet, and she opened it, taking out a set of sheets and all the pillows that were in there. "Do we really need this many pillows, Miss Erin?"

"Well, I'm a pillow hog, so I don't know how many of them you and your Dad are going to get." He laughed at the look on her face, and she stiffened a little when she heard Aaron join in. "I didn't know that you were there, Aaron," she breathed out, whirling around to face him.

"I know. I was just watching you and Jack." The smile on his lips filled her heart with joy, and she nodded a little before heading back into the living room. Aaron had set up the popcorn and soda on the coffee table, along with her flowers, and she sighed a little at how perfect the scene looked. "Here, let me help you get the sheets on the bed."

"Thanks," she said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Um, do you mind if I sneak upstairs and change into pajamas? I just know that once I get on that bed, I'm not going to get up again until the morning."

"Take your time, Jack and I will pick out something to watch while you're gone."

She nodded before whirling around on her heel and scurrying upstairs. Knowing that she had to dress somewhat conservatively, she dug through her nighties, sighing with frustration when all she could come up with were silky negligees. And then her hand touched the soft fabric of one of Aaron's t-shirts, and she smiled as she tugged it out of the drawer.

It didn't take her long to change, and she pulled on a pair of yoga pants to wear beneath the shirt before heading back down to her boys. That thought gave her pause, and she bit her lip a little as she smiled. It felt right to think of them like that, and she reentered the living room feeling jubilant.

"You look amazing," Aaron breathed out as he looked up at her.

"You make me feel amazing," she replied. "Now, where am I sleeping tonight?"

"Between us, Miss Erin! That way we both get to share you." Jack patted the spot next to him, and she nodded before climbing over Aaron and making herself comfortable between them. "So, we picked out a few movies to watch. Daddy said that I could watch _Coraline_ , since you're both going to be here, and it's kinda scary."

"Well, you'll have to hold my hand, then, Jack. I don't do scary movies very well." She glanced over at Aaron, giving him a small nod as she saw the understanding in his eyes. "Is there anything else we're going to watch?"

"Uh huh, but I want them to be a surprise. Okay?"

She nodded and cuddled up close to Aaron's side as he pressed the play button on the remote. Erin realized with a start that there was no other place she would rather be in this moment. Even though her children had chosen to walk out of her life in this moment, Aaron and Jack had walked in, comforting her and offering her the love and shelter that she needed. And even if her children decided to never talk to her again, at least she knew that she had a safe harbor in her lover's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, when are you going to commit to one place to live?" Jessica asked as she set the bowl of potatoes down in front of Erin. A slightly panicked look crossed her face as she looked over at Aaron, waiting for him to give her some guidance. Instead, he just looked at her, giving her that maddening smile of his that always indicated that he was enjoying watching her squirm.

"We haven't really thought of that, yet, Jessica. There are a few matters to take into consideration here, since we have to have a place that allows for my children to visit, if they ever relent and decide that this relationship is not just some passing fancy of mine. And we have to talk to Director Shepperd, since Aaron is technically my subordinate, and our relationship isn't exactly common knowledge at work."

She felt like she was just giving excuses, and from the look on Jessica's face, the younger woman felt the same way. "And I'm not certain that Jack would want Erin to live with us…"

"Yes, I do, Daddy."

They all looked over at Jack, seeing the wide grin on his face, and something in Erin's heart trembled with joy. "Really?" she whispered as she reached out her arm. Jack nodded as he ran over to her side, giving her a tight hug before scrambling up onto the seat next to her. That sweet acceptance was all it took to firm her resolve, and she looked over at Jessica, a warm smile curving her lips up. "I guess that I have my answer, then. This is my life, and I have to have the courage to live it, without fear of what others think."

Aaron sat down across from her, his smile softening into something that looked so much like relief that she sighed gently. "I don't want you to feel like we're pressuring you into something that you don't want," he said, trying to give her an out to her impulsive words, and she shook her head.

"No, I don't think that you understand. I'm choosing you and Jack and Jessica. I want the family that wants me, and since I've never taken the time to be this free in the twenty years I've been with the FBI, I want to do so now."

She cocked her head to one side, letting the tears that were locked inside her heart glisten in her eyes. Aaron reached across the table and clasped her hand tightly, squeezing to let her know that he understood completely. "All right, so the next move is finding our place. This apartment won't be large enough for our needs."

"And I would really like a new place, somewhere that we can build memories of our life together, with Jessica close by."

The younger woman blushed a little as she started to pass around the food. "You're not going to need me any longer."

"That is where you are completely wrong. I pull just as long of hours as Aaron does, even if I'm not out in the field. We're going to need you here just as much as ever." Jessica nodded, pursing her lips together firmly in an attempt not to cry. Erin knew that move quite well, having used it a lot while she was in rehab, and they both let out a tiny, high pitched, sigh.

"Okay. Okay." They shared a smile as the dishes were passed around the table, and Erin felt content enough to listen to Jack and Aaron jabber on about their day. Soon, the meal was over, and Erin went to clean up the dishes.

"Jack and I have this. Why don't you and Jess try to find some houses for sale? We'll need a four bedroom place." She frowned a little, thinking about how much that would cost, and Aaron just shrugged a little before looking pointedly towards the living room. Erin finally nodded and made her way to the living room, picking up Aaron's laptop and calling up Firefox. Not really knowing where to start, she searched for houses for sale, and was bombarded with results.

"I think there's a website called Zillow, and you can research houses in the area," Jessica murmured, and Erin nodded and she searched for the website, curling up against Jessica as the page loaded in. "Remember the specifications."

"Yes, at least four bedroom," Erin said as she searched their current area for homes for sale. Quite a few popped up, and she quickly filtered out the ones that would not work for them, and then scrolling down the list until her eye was caught on a pale yellow house with a large front porch. Even before she looked at the specifications, she knew that this was home for them.

"That's it, isn't it?" Jessica asked as she drew in a sharp gasp. Erin nodded and only then looked at the price.

"It's a pipe dream, though, Jess. We can't afford a home that's almost six hundred thousand dollars. Even if we were to sell my place, it won't fetch half of that price, and we're both nearing retirement age, and …"

"Nothing this perfect has ever happened to you in your life," Aaron finished. She looked up at her lover, wondering how he had managed to peg her inner most heart so quickly. She pursed her lips as she gave him a small nod. "Well, I do have some money set aside from when…from some time ago, and if this is the place, if this is home, we'll make it work somehow."

"Oh, Aaron," she breathed out as she set the laptop aside and twisted around on the sofa so that she could wrap him in a tight hug. "You don't have to spoil me so. I'd be happy to live in a shed, as long as I'm with you and Jack, my children, Jessica. I love you," she whispered fiercely into his ear.

"I love you, too," he replied before pulling away a little, kissing her possessively. "And look, there's a large lawn for Jack to play in. This really is perfect," he said as he looked over her shoulder to watch Jessica scroll through the pictures posted.

"Really, you two, I would jump on this as soon as possible. I have no idea why someone hasn't snapped it up already." Jessica gave them a warm smile as she stood up and rested her hand on Jack's shoulder. "And now I think that Jack and I are going to have a slumber party at my house."

Erin blushed at the teasing note in Jessica's voice, nodding absently as the two made their way from the living room. Aaron came around to her side of the sofa, taking a seat and pulling her down onto his lap, his arm snaking around her waist to hold her tight. "There are so many ways to christen this step forward. I'm afraid I'm a bit of a traditionalist, and I can only hope that…"

Erin interrupted his words with a gentle finger placed to his lip. "I think that I know what you're going to ask, and I know what my answer will be. But it's too soon to talk about that. We have all the time in the world to burn the midnight oil, and I want the others to become used to our relationship before we take that next step."

Aaron smiled a little as he kissed her finger, pulling out a ring box from his pants pocket. "Will you at least humor me and wear this?"

"Yes." She smiled a little as she held out her left hand, looking at it in horror as she realized Alan's rings were still on her finger. "I never got around to taking that off. Would you do the honor? The engagement ring will go to Bruce, for when he chooses the person he can't live without, but I don't need the band."

He nodded as he set the box in her lap and gently tugged the rings off, setting them on the coffee table before picking up the box once more and opening it. Erin gasped as she saw what Aaron had chosen for her, a wave of pleasure sweeping over her as she took in the large amethyst that was flanked by two diamonds. "I wanted to pick something that wouldn't necessarily read engagement ring to the masses, but that also suited you. I hope you like it."

"I love it, Aaron," she said as he slid it onto her finger. The heavy weight of the band drove home the fact that they were cementing the foundations of their relationship, and she teared up before kissing her fiancé passionately.

Jessica cleared her throat, and they looked up at her and Jack. "We're taking off now, guys. Have a wonderful evening."

Erin nodded as she slipped off Aaron's lap and opened her arms to the young boy. He ran to her with a grin on his face, hugging her tightly. "I'm glad that we're going to be a family, Miss Erin."

"I am, too, Jack. You and your father have made me so very happy. I just hope that my children will be able to see that as clearly as you do." Erin lowered her head and kissed his cheek softly. "Now, be good for your auntie, and tell us everything that you did. I want to hear every word."

"All right!"

Jack squirmed out of her embrace and rushed over to Jessica's side. The younger woman gave her a knowing smile before leading Jack out of the house, leaving Aaron and her alone. "So, we have a house, and a future."

"That we do, Aaron. I love you." He nodded before claiming her lips in a tender kiss. And for Erin, everything fell into place as she plastered herself against his body, knowing that she had come home at last, the need for burning the midnight oil finally over.


End file.
